


Not "Bully's Bitch" Anymore

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic. </p><p>Set around the whole Bully vs Brooke thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not "Bully's Bitch" Anymore

Dixie Carter had always known when a sting or a heel turn wasn't working, she had seen the way the crowd reacted to Tessmacher as a heel and she had seen the misery in Tess' eyes when the crowd booed and screamed for her to 'get fucked'. She had called for Brooke this time, locking them both in, knowing Brooke would try to bolt if she didn't. 

"What's up... and don't give me that 'nothing' BS... I've seen how sad you look."

Tessmacher looked at her for a moment then broke down.

 

"I can't take it anymore!!!!"

 

She cried. Dixie sighed softly, moving to stroke the girl's tears from her face. 

"Why didn't you tell me before Tessie? I'd have changed it instantly; you know that...."

Tessmacher nodded.

 

"I know...I just didn't want to let anyone down."

"You couldn't ever do that sweetheart..."

Tessmacher smiled softly. 

"For now, come to bed with me?"

Tessmacher mewed and nodded. Dixie smiled, offering the girl her arm. 

"Come, let's go home."

Tessmacher took Dixie's arm smiling softly.


End file.
